Newsong
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "…Naruto terus berbicara tanpa henti, membuat si raven agak jengkel. Naruto tidak kapok-kapoknya menggoda Sasuke sampai Sasuke terpojok..." Warn: Sho-ai, Gaje, Aneh, Humornya lumayan garing, banyak scene yang tidak mendidik, mesum, de el-el.


**Newsong**

**By: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ****)**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Humor & Parody**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Sasuke-kun. Masashi cuma sutradara doang, bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto tuh.**

**Summary: "…Naruto terus berbicara tanpa henti, membuat si raven agak jengkel. Naruto tidak kapok-kapoknya menggoda Sasuke sampai Sasuke terpojok..."**

**Warn: Sho-ai, Gaje, Aneh, Humornya lumayan garing, banyak scene yang tidak mendidik, mesum, de el-el.**

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

"Lepaskan aku, baka!" Teriak Sasuke sembari meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Kau ini gila ya? Kita ini sedang berpatroli!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan lalu menyodokkan tongkat senjata yang terselip di pinggangnya ke perut Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terpaksa melepas Sasuke.

"Aduh!" rintih Naruto.

Dengan resleting celana yang setengah terbuka dan kancing seragam yang terlepas semua hingga mengekspos tubuh Sasuke yang menggiurkan, Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Naruto yang tak mau Sasuke terlepas segera keluar dari mobil dan mencoba menangkap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

Nampak Sasuke tengah mencoba untuk menutup resleting celananya, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menahan tangan Sasuke lalu memborgolnya tangan mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" Maki Sasuke kesal.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti orang lagi ingin ya?"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau kan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memenuhi keinginanku." Kata Naruto.

Semburat merah tipis menghias pipi porselen Sasuke, Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan paksa dan Ia berseringai mesum.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda ya? Tidak salah aku menjadi partner-mu selama kita bekerja di Kepolisian Konoha."

"Dasar polisi cabul! Harusnya kau dipenjara karena selalu saja mencoba untuk memperkosaku. Dasar Pedophilia non eksklusif!"

"Hahaha… Iya juga ya… Tapi… Kau tak berbeda jauh dariku kan? Kau terbukit menyukaiku. Kau juga terbukti memiliki puluhan video homosex di rumah. Kau pikir cuma aku yang harus dipenjara?"

"Ya! Karena aku tak pernah ingin melakukan 'itu' bersamamu!"

"Oh… Jadi kau pikir, aku yang menggebu-gebu ingin melakukannya dan patut dihukum?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau tak mungkin dihukum semudah itu sedang kau sangat dibutuhkan Konoha untuk melindungi warganya dari marabahaya."

"Oh! Dan 1 hal lagi yang lupa kau katakan."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sangat kau butuhkan ketika kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu untuk bercinta kan?"

Naruto terus berbicara tanpa henti, membuat si raven agak jengkel. Naruto tidak kapok-kapoknya menggoda Sasuke sampai Sasuke terpojok. Kini wajah Sasuke merah padam. Malu bercampur marah membuat wajahnya tak karuan. Seandainya tangannya bebas, pasti Ia akan menjejalkan jari-jari tangannya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang selalu melontarkan hal-hal cabul itu.

^Fox one to fox three. Pak Uchiha dan Pak Uzumaki! Bagaimana keadaan di bank Konoha? –Ganti.^

Naruto yang mendengar suara walkie-talkie dari saku yang menempel dipinggangnya menjadi gelagapan.

"Jawab tuh panggilan Taichou." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil walkie-talkie-nya dari saku dipinggangnya lalu memencet satu tombol.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan disini. Bolehkah kami pulang secepatnya? Disini salju-nya turun lumayan banyak taichou. –Ganti-" Kata Naruto pada walkie-talkie-nya.

Sasuke bernafas lega lalu menyuruh Naruto membuka borgol.

"Kalau sampai atasan kita tahu seperti ini, kau dan aku bisa dipecat. Jadi cepat lepaskan." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil kunci borgolnya dari saku celananya lalu membuka borgol Sasuke. Tak mau mati kedinginan ditengah hujan salju yang lumayan deras itu. Sasuke segera mengancingkan kancing seragamnya dan tak lupa menutup resleting celananya lalu membenarkan sabuknya. Setelah Sasuke sudah merapikan seragam polisinya. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke duduk di depan setir mobil. Sasuke menurut, Ia-pun masuk ke dalam mobil tepat di depan setir mobil. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto membuatnya terkejut karena tangan kirinya diborgol dengan setir mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari tanggung jawabmu seperti patroli kemarin malam."

"Cih! Itu kan karena kau terus-terusan mencoba untuk mencabuli-ku! Makanya aku kabur."

"Ah! Kau bohong!"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia merasa percuma bicara dengan Naruto yang tak pernah percaya padanya.

"Kurasa… Kita tidak perlu lemb–" Ucapan Naruto diputus tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap dua sosok lelaki keluar dari bank Konoha dengan membawa sebuah koper.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang berseragam karyawan bank keluar dengan bahu yang berlumuran darah.

"Sa-sasuke! Li-lihat!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk 2 lelaki mencurigakan tadi.

Sasuke melihat sekilas dan langsung tanggap. Ia segera menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengejar 2 lelaki mencurigakan yang akan menaiki mobil mereka. Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, dan tanpa butuh waktu lama sudah berada dibelakang mobil 2 lelaki tadi. Nampaknya 2 lelaki mencurigakan itu kesulitan membuka pintu mobil, karena terlihat mereka tidak memasukkan kunci mobil di pintu mobil melainkan sebuah kawat.

"Kalian berdua! Segera angkat tangan kalian!" Teriak Naruto sembari mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Kagak mau! Wekk! ,)9" Ejek Salah satu dari lelaki tadi.

"== Apa-apaan mereka itu? Mereka mengejekku Sasuke." Adu Naruto ke Sasuke.

"-_- Kamu pantas diejek." Balas Sasuke.

Tepat setelah Naruto diejek, mobil yang ada di depan mobil patrol Sasuke melesat pergi. Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya mengejar lelaki-lelaki yang nampak seperti penjahat itu.

"Cih! Apa sih yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?" Umpat Sasuke.

^emergency! Uchiha! Uzumaki! Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh?! Kami mendapat laporan dari security bank Konoha kalau baru saja terjadi perampokan disana. Ada 3 karyawan bank yang luka-luka akibat senjata tajam dari pelakunya–Ganti-^

Naruto segera memencet tombol walkie-talkie-nya setelah mendengar omelan dari taichou mereka.

"Maaf taichou. Kami tadi sedang berpatroli sambil pacaran, jadi tidak terlalu tahu keadaan. Tapi tenang, kami sedang mengejar penjahatnya sekarang. –Ganti-" balas Naruto.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Baka?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hehehe…"

"Cih! Kita bisa dipecat nanti."

"Tenang saja. Setelah kita menangkap penjahat itu, kita akan diberi peringatan saja tidak akan dipecat kok." Ujar Naruto santai.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tetap fokus mengejar penjahat-penjahat tadi meskipun hatinya sedang memanas mendengar Naruto seenaknya membuat alasan pada taichou mereka.

^Pacaran?! Bodoh! Awas saja kalau kalian tidak bisa menangkap pelakunya, aku akan membunuh kalian! –Ganti-^

Naruto tertawa riang mendengar ancaman dari taichou-nya yang terkenal sangat kejam.

"Disaat seperti ini kau tertawa?!" cercah Sasuke.

"Iya lah. Soalnya lucu sih. Mana mungkin dia bisa membunuh kita. Membunuh nyamuk saja nggak becus." Ledek Naruto.

Sasuke kesal sekali dengan perkataan Naruto, bagaimana bisa partner-nya ini memiliki keberanian tinggi meledek sang taichou yang kemarahannya diakui iblis seluruh dunia. Meski kesal, Sasuke tetap konsisten dengan pekerjaannya. Ia kini mengemudikan mobil dengan sangat terampil untuk mengejar para pelaku tadi. Bongkahan salju yang belum dibersihkan oleh petugas pembersih kota, membuat laju mobil Sasuke agak terhambat. Hingga sampai pada akhirnya aksi kejar-kejaran mereka berhenti akibat terjebak salju yang menghambat laju ban mobil mereka. Nampak salah satu dari penjahat itu keluar dari mobilnya untuk mendorong mobil. Melihat itu, Naruto segera keluar dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti penjahat di depan mereka. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu menjadi cengo.

"Hei Usuratonkachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Teme! Aku sedang mendorong mobil kita, agar bisa melewati tumpukan salju ini dan mengejar penjahat-penjahat tadi."

"Dobe! Kau benar-benar idiot! Usuratonkachi! Lihatlah! Ini kesempatan kita untuk menangkap mereka! Lebih baik kau buka borgol ini dan kita tangkap mereka." Kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

Merasa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia pun segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membuka borgol Sasuke lewat jendela. Disaat yang bersamaan, mobil di depan mereka telah keluar dari salju yang menjebak mereka lalu melaju kembali.

"Cih! Dobe! Kau dorong mobilnya lagi."

"Hah?! Kau bilang–"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat lakukan! Mereka sudah pergi!"

Naruto-pun menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mendorong mobil patroli mereka agar keluar dari tumpukan salju itu. Alhasil, Naruto membebaskan mobil mereka dari salju dan membuat mobil itu kini mengejar para pelaku. Tunggu sebentar! Naruto terlonjak ketika menyadari Sasuke mengendarai mobil sendirian. Ia mengejar penjahat itu sendirian! Naruto mengumpat-umpat tak jelas karena ditinggal oleh Sasuke.

"Ah! Lega bisa berpisah dengan si usuratonkachi yang kelewat batas idiot itu. Aku harus fokus mengejar mereka. Dengan tertangkapnya mereka nanti dengan tanganku, akan membuat kami tidak dibunuh taichou." Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami? Sejak kapan aku membawa-bawa dia? Cih! Yang akan dibunuh taichou nanti adalah kau Naruto. Bukan aku."

Tepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Sasuke dengan cepat menyandingi mobil tadi lalu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hei Kalian! Cepat menyerah atau aku akan melakukan kekerasan!" Teriak Sasuke pada penjahat-penjahat itu.

Dengan pandangan muka mengejek, mereka menunjukkan koper mereka lalu melajukan mobil mereka lebih cepat. Merasa dihina oleh mereka, Sasuke mengejar mereka dengan marah lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya dari sarung pistol yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Sasuke segera menembakkan pistolnya keatas sebagai tanda peringatan. Namun para penjahat itu tak ada kapoknya sama sekali. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke menembakkan pistolnya kearah ban mobil yang dikendarai 2 penjahat itu. Tentu saja, ban mereka kempes dan mobil tak bisa melaju kembali. Dengan sesegera mungkin, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya lalu berlari kearah penjahat-penjahat itu.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Memangnya mau disko pake diangkat segala!" Cibir salah satu penjahat.

"Jangan banyak bicara atau peluru ini bersarang dimulut kalian." Ancam Sasuke yang masih membawa pistol ditangannya.

Mereka-pun mengangkat tangan mereka dengan takut-takut karena ancaman Sasuke.

"Sekarang keluarkan koper kalian tadi. Dan turun dari mobil. Sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke.

2 penjahat tadi menuruti perintah Sasuke. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dengan membawa koper yang mereka bawa.

"Letakkan koper itu dibawah!" Perintah Sasuke lagi.

Mereka pun meletakkan koper itu diatas tanah. Setelah itu, Sasuke berniat akan mengambil koper tersebut sesaat ketika tiba-tiba 2 penjahat tadi menyerang Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menghindari serangan mereka dan membawa koper itu.

"Huh. Kau hanya seorang saja, sedang kami berdua." Kata penjahat tadi lalu mencoba memukul Sasuke.

Adu pukul-pun tak dapat dihindari. Sasuke yang meski hanya seorang saja, cukup tangguh juga melawan dua orang penjahat yang terus melancarkan pukulan-pukulan mereka dengan cara mengeroyok Sasuke. Sudah 5 menit berlangsung, namun belum nampak siapa yang menang dan yang kalah. Sasuke yang meskipun jago bertarung itu tetap saja kelelahan melawan dua orang sekaligus yang tak ada lelahnya itu. Namun, Sasuke tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia segera menaikkan semangatnya lalu dengan sekali hentakan, Ia berhasil merobohkan 2 penjahat itu sekaligus. Penjahat itu kini tengah tersungkur diatas tanah. Tepat disaat Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan penjahat itu, datanglah orang yang saat ini tidak ingin dilihat Sasuke saat ini.

"Hehe… Maaf terlambat ya Sasu-koi… Aku tadi naik tak–"

"Oi! Anda belum bayar pak Polisi!" Teriak seorang supir taksi.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ehehe… Sasuke… kau_punya uang tidak?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Hn… Lupakan itu dulu. Cepat borgol mereka. Kau yang bawa borgolnya kan?"

Naruto menurut, Ia segera mengeluarkan 2 borgol dari pinggangnya lalu mendekati penjahat itu. Naruto mengambil tangan kiri salah satu penjahat lalu memborgolnya dengan tangan kiri penjahat yang lain. Kemudian Naruto mengambil tangan kanan salah satu penjahat lalu memborgolnya dengan tangan kanan penjahat yang lain. Hingga jadilah mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Hah?!" Pekik penjahat-penjahat itu shock.

"Nah. Dengan begini, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan."

"Apa maksudmu Pak polisi?!"

"Tenang… Saya ini Polisi yang baik. Meskipun kalian sudah merampok. tetap saja hati kecil saya tak tega jika disaat-saat terakhir seperti ini kalian tak bisa bersama. Nah. Sebelum kalian diadili, ada baiknya juga kalian sekarang ciuman sebagai tanda perpisahan." Jelas Naruto sok bijak.

"POLISI PERVERT!" Teriak 2 penjahat itu.

"Ahaha… Terimakasih-terimakasih. Kalian memang sangat pengertian dengan sikap saya." Ucap Naruto.

Andai 2 penjahat tadi bukan orang yang tangguh, pastinya mereka saat ini sudah pingsan mendengar ocehan Naruto yang menyebalkan itu.

"Naruto. Bawa mereka masuk." Perintah Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu mobil dijok belakang.

Naruto-pun segera menggiring penjahat itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sementara itu, Sasuke tengah membayar tagihan Naruto naik taksi tadi. Setelah itu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Naruto sudah duduk manis didalamnya.

"Kau hubungi zetsu-zetsu untuk membereskan mobil itu." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

Naruto mengambil walkie-talkie-nya lalu memencet 2 tombol.

"Fox three to Fox zero. Hei Zetsu. Seperti tugas kalian, tolong bereskan mobil para penjahat yang ada dijalan Ki Hajar Orochimaru. Segera!–Ganti-" Ucap Naruto pada walkie-talkie-nya.

Naruto meletakkan kembali walkie-talkie-nya ke tempat semula.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Iya apa tidak?"

"Hn."

"Hei! Aku tanya kau itu baik-baik saja apa tidak?"

"Hn."

"Hn-Hn terus! Lagu lama! Ganti yang baru dong!"

"Memang lagu baru-nya gimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dattebayo!" Jawab Naruto.

"Itu kan logatmu."

"Ya diganti belakangnya dong. Jadi Dattebakso."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Ehehe… Oh ya, Kau tadi hebat juga ya…" Puji Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Padahal tadi aku berharap kamu dikalahkan penjahat tadi, dan aku datang sebagai pahlawan seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Hehehe… Pasti kamu akan terpesona dengan keberanianku."

"Cenderung memuakkan." Komentar Sasuke.

"EH?"  
"Uke diselamatkan oleh Seme itu lagu lama."

"Lalu lagu barunya?"

"Uke membunuh seme-nya."

"Memang kamu bisa."

Sasuke mengambil pistolnya lalu menodongkannya dipelipis Naruto.

"Mentang-mentang kamu jadi seme kamu bisa meremehkan uke ya…"

"Ehehe… Tu-turunkan pistolmu ya Sasuke… A-aku b-bercanda kok… Ehehe…"

Sasuke menarik kembali pistolnya lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Umm… Gimana kalau kita nonton video di rumahku?"

"Tidak! Aku yakin kau pasti akan mencoba me-rape-ku."

"Umm… Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku main ke rumahmu."

"Aku tidak sudi kau menginjakkan kakimu dirumahku."

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidur."

"Ah! Ide bagus. Kita tidur dimana?"

"Kita? Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

"Hadeeh… bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku buatkan onigiri dengan katsuobushi? Kau belum makan malam kan?"

"hn…"

"HEH?!"

"Terserah."

"Yahoo! Sudah kuduga kau akan mau. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menyiapkan sake. Hehehe."

"Kau jangan menyajikan onigiri yang sudah kau bubuhi obat perangsang ya…"

"Aku tidak mempunyai obat perangsang. Tapi kalau racun serangga aku punya."

"Nah! Pakai itu sebagai bumbu ramen-mu!"

"hah?! Kau kejam sekali…"

"Hn… Eh Naruto, Zetsu sudah membereskan mobil itu atau belum?"

"Sudah. Zetsu kan kerja cepat. Yang belum itu melepaskan hasrat bercinta kita."

"Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke sembari memukul wajah Naruto.

"Auuhh! Sakit tau'!"

Tanpa sadar 2 orang yang sedari tadi duduk dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke pingsan dengan mulut berbuih karena muak dengan obrolan 2 orang didepan mereka itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku ingin kalian berjanji untuk tidak pacaran lagi diwaktu kerja." Ujar atasan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tobirama-sama. Saya kan sudah bilang. Saya tidak paca–" Elak Sasuke namun terputus.

"Diam Uchiha!" Bentak Tobirama.

"Hei atasan tengik! Jangan bentak-bentak dia." Ujar Naruto.

"K-kau!" Gertak Tobirama.

"Lagipula kami kan sudah menangkap pelakunya. Kenapa kau malah ingin mengadili kami?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Agar kalian bisa disiplin dan kejadian ini tidak mengorbankan orang lain." Jawab Tobirama.

"Namanya juga tragedy, masalah korban dan tersangka itu sudah umum kan…" kata Naruto santai.

"Paling Tidak Tak Sampai Memakan Korban BODOH!" Bentak Tobirama.

"Kalau tidak ada korban, bukan tragedy namanya! Ini yang bodoh sebenarnya siapa sih?!" Keluh Naruto.

"Uhhhh! Kau! Uzumaki Naruto! Ku skors 3 bulan!" Vonis sang atasan.

"Hah?!" Naruto tercengang.

"Dan Kau Uchiha! Kau ku skors seminggu!" Vonis atasan mereka pada Sasuke.

"Oi! Ini tidak adil!" Protes Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Apanya yang tidak adil?"

"Aku tidak pacaran! Dia yang terus-terusan menggoda saya dan mencoba memperkosa saya."

"Hah?! E-e-eto…" Naruto menjadi gugup.

"Apa? Naruto mencoba memperkosamu?" Heran sang atasan dengan laporan Sasuke.

"Eh? Umm… Saya rasa memang begitu…" Kini Sasuke merasa bersalah telah menuduh Naruto.

"Narutooo… Kau… Ku pecat!" Vonis sang atasan dengan marah.

"Kyaaaaa! Tidak-Tidak! Maafkan saya Tobirama-sama… Maafkan saya!"

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk polisi cabul. Sekarang kalian keluar dari ruangan saya! Cepat!" Perintah Tobirama sembari menunjuk pintu.

Dengan lesu, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan atasan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto…" Sesal Sasuke lirih.

"hmm…"

Sasuke menjadi prihatin melihat Naruto yang begitu shock karena telah dipecat.

"Ah! Iya… bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan malam dan nonton video di rumahmu?" Tawar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menunduk sedih lalu melengos meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya Ia-pun mengejar Naruto yang bersiap akan pulang ke rumah dengan mobilnya.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke.

Naruto tak mengindahkan Sasuke. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya. Sasuke yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa langsung mencegah laju mobil Naruto dengan cara berdiri di depan mobil Naruto seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri. Melihat itu, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau pergi. Aku Juga Akan Pergi! Kalau kau dipecat. Aku Akan Mengundurkan Diri!" Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan dibeberapa kata.

Naruto-pun membuka pintu mobilnya dengan malas.

"masuk…" Ujar Naruto dengan lirih.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto segera memacu mobilnya pergi dari kantor kepolisian Konoha. Selama perjalan mereka, tak ada satu-pun yang bicara. Padahal biasanya kalau mereka sedang beduaan seperti ini, Pasti Naruto akan terus bicara. Ditanggapi atau tidak itu urusan lain bagi Naruto. Namun kali ini lain. Wajahnya nampak serius dan garang. Salah bicara dengannya mungkin akan memicu kemarahan Naruto.

"ééé… Naruto. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita…"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi didalamnya.

"Naruto… Kau… kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tak mengacuhkan Sasuke sama sekali. Matanya sibuk melihat jalanan di depan. Tangannya-pun tak sejahil biasanya. Sasuke yang selalu membenci kelakuan Naruto yang cabul itu menjadi sedih. Ia merindukan tangan Naruto yang meraba-raba tubuhnya, Ia merindukan mata yang sering meliriknya dengan nakal, Ia juga merindukan obrolan mesum yang selalu dimulai oleh Naruto. Ia menyesal telah berlaku kejam pada Naruto, Ia menyesal telah membenci perbuatan Naruto. Andai waktu diputar kembali, Sasuke akan dengan sabar menghadapi sikap Naruto. Karena pada akhirnya Sasuke tahu. Kalau Ia mencintai Naruto.

"Sudah sampai. Kau boleh pulang." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh?"

Sasuke melihat keluar kaca jendela. Tampak apartment-nya diseberang sana.

"Loh? Kau bilang akan membuatkan onigiri untukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke. Lain kali saja. Aku capek." Jawab Naruto.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sudah tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke keluar dari mobil Naruto. Ditariknya lengan Naruto lalu dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir Naruto agak lama. Setelah itu Ia keluar dari mobil Naruto.

"Terimakasih! Dan sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah masuk ke apartment-nya.

Naruto diam. Ia tak percaya jika Sasuke menciumnya. Tak lama setelah Sasuke masuk ke apartment-nya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari sebuah nama disana.

To: Sasu-koi

Message: Sasu-koi. Itu tadi manis loh… sering-seringlah seperti itu ya?

Naruto segera mengirim pesan singkat itu lalu melajukan mobilnya pulang ke rumah lagi.

~The end~

Demikian ff aneh dari saya. Please RnR ya reader. Kalau cuma baca sih gapapa. Asalkan kalian tertawa membaca ff tadi. Hehe


End file.
